


[podfics] The Spy Who… Series

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: (that's all together), Audio Format: MP3, Bargaining, Blood, Choking, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Fear, Injury, Institutionalized Racism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Quasi-prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Sexual Violence, Spies & Secret Agents, Wounds, sexual currency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ricki Tarr was, unsurpisingly, lying about his fight with Verhoeven, and now he's got his problems into Peter Guillam's life again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spy Who Got What He Deserved, If Not What He Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293909) by [apiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiphile/pseuds/apiphile). 



> Thank you Apiphile, for your recording permission.
> 
> Listeners, please, please heed the warnings on these stories. They deal with some extremely triggering material. All are included in the tags, or in a blurb at the front of the story. See also Apiphile's original text posts for more complete and detailed lists.

Title: ['The Spy Who Got What He Deserved, If Not What He Wanted'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/293909)  
Length: 34:50  
File Type/Size: mp3, 32 MB

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/?srx0bs1d7swssd8)


	2. [podfic] The Spy Who Gave As Good As He Got (Or Worse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ricki Tarr was, unsurpisingly, lying about his fight with Verhoeven, and now he's got his problems into Peter Guillam's life again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please heed warnings.

Title: [The Spy Who Gave As Good As He Got (Or Worse)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/331708)  
File Size/Type: 48.4 MB, mp3  
Length: 52:49

[At Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?cbcamlu1b720ew9)


	3. [podfic] The Spy Who Lost His Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricki Tarr's ongoing feud with Verhoeven looks like it might finally reach some resolution at the cost of Peter Guillam's sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, read the warnings.

Title: [The Spy Who Lost His Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/334717)  
File Size/Type: 20.3 MB, mp3  
Length: 44:18

 

[At Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?bpwca3a1csh9j9a)


	4. [podfic] The Spy Who Saw Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricki Tarr finally elucidates on the source of his feud with Verhoeven, but only after Guillam has become inextricably drawn into it and has no option but to start taking sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider this final story to be the most intense in terms of consent issues and uninformed violence. Listen with caution.

Title: [The Spy Who Saw Light At the End of the Tunnel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345301)  
File Size/Type: 66.3 MB, mp3  
Length: 1:12:20

[At Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?dp1u5xn9z2i4gmb)


End file.
